


Cycle of Love

by sassysaphael



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysaphael/pseuds/sassysaphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael teaches Simon how to ride a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit different from my other works but i'm confident it's okay. happy 4th of july ! hope you enjoy !

_Crunch crunch crunch_

_Crunch crunch crunch_

_Crunch crunch cr -_

"Simon!"

The fledgling in question looked up at his clan leader with large, innocent doe eyes. The celery in his hand was currently mid-air, just centimeters from his awaiting mouth. Raphael shot him a glare.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm bored."

Raphael turned back to his book with a shrug. "Not my problem."

Simon slid over to him, celery stick momentarily forgotten on the glass coffee table in front of them. "Well it is now."

Raphael didn't spare him a glance, instead turning his attention on the book in front of him, fully intent on blocking the fledgling out.

_Crunch crunch crunch_

_Crunch crunch crunch_

Raphael felt his left eye twitch as he tightened his hold on the book, hearing it crinkle beneath his grip.

_Crunch crunch cr -_

He slammed his book down, Simon emitting a surprised squeak beside him. "That's it! We're going out."

Simon practically jumped off the couch and threw a fist in the air, a victory smile stretching over his face. Raphael led them down to the underground parking garage. Simon questioned him the entire way, but Raphael opted to ignore him.

When they made it down, Simon was surprised to see half the clan down there as well. They stopped socializing at the presence of their leader, and bowed their heads respectively. Simon marveled at the bikes around them, nearly drooling at their beauty.

Raphael beckoned Simon to follow him as he walked towards a particularly stunning bike. Raphael hopped on and Stan, who Simon enthusiastically beamed at, helped him slide on behind him. Simon instinctively wrapped his arms around the leader and refrained from resting his forehead against his back like a little kid.

The engine purred to life, and g- _damn,_ Simon could've orgasmed right there. He made an inhuman noise, even for a vampire, and hoped it was drowned out by the roar of the engine as they off into the night. Twin roars were on either side of them and Simon hesitantly turned his head to see the other clan members following them on their own bikes.

They stopped at a park closest to the hotel. Each clan member hopped off and surveyed the area, making sure there were no mundanes within killing range. Simon may be getting better at controlling his more primal urges, but that didn't mean he wouldn't attack another in a heartbeat.

The clan stood around in a half circle around the bikes, Simon finding himself in the semi-middle of it all. He fidgeted under their gaze and ran his hands down his thighs a little bit.

"So..." he turned his gaze to Raphael, confusion written all over. "What're we doing here?"

Raphael, who had his arms crossed and showing off his incredible biceps, smirked at him, fangs flashing in the dim light of the street lamp above them.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike, fledgling."

Simon exhaled, a heavy unneeded breath that smoked in front of his face. Only then did he realize how cold it must've been. Good thing vampires couldn't feel it.

"Oh, uh - okay."

The clan dispersed slowly, lining up on the sidelines to watch their leader teach their newest member, with wary expressions plastered on their faces. Simon couldn't blame them, he's never in his life ever thought he'd get a chance to ride one. I guess there's a first for everything.

"Get on my bike."

Simon stared over at Raphael stunned, along with a few of the other clan members. He, along with them, expected Raphael to give him lessons on one of the others' bikes, but to have Raphael trust him on his own, Simon could've sworn his heart ticked.

He stumbled onto the bike, flailing a little to gain some balance from the slightly tilted position. Raphael instructed him to kick the stand out of place and gestured for him to grip the handles like so. Simon felt a surge of adrenaline race through him when Raphael turned the engine on. The machine rumbled beneath him, almost beckoning him, a promise.

He kind of felt like Bella Swan. Except instead of having a super hot werewolf teacher, he had an exceptionally beautiful vampire leader. Simon let a giddy smile slip onto his face as Raphael taught him how to test the grips and check the mirrors. Then, with a wary smirk, Raphael stepped out of the way and shot him a good luck.

The other vampires were on high alert, watching the fledgling intently. And suddenly Simon felt a little self-conscious, and if he was being honest, really freaking terrified. But the adrenaline was still pumping through his cold veins and he couldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste. So with a quick unneeded intake of breath did he clutch the go handle and speed off.

Except he was clutching too hard and the front wheel was almost completely pointed sky high and Simon was shouting in fear. The clan sped after him, yelling at him to loosen his grip, but he couldn't. Simon was in shock and no matter what the clan threatened, he couldn't get his white knuckled grip to loosen in the slightest.

That is until Elliot manhandled his way onto the bike and clutched the brake. Both boys were flung forward as the front wheel hit the ground, but with Elliot's practice and knowledge, neither flew off. Simon was breathing heavily, his face more pale than the usual paleness a vampire normally possesses.

Raphael physically dragged Simon off his bike, the fledgling immediately collapsing to the ground. His eyes were wide and body frozen, hands still in the same position they were in on the bike. Raphael's worried face crossed his line of sight, blocking out the light around them and causing Simon to blink slowly at his blurry face. Raphael slapped his cheeks a few times, but even then, Simon couldn't make out a word he was saying, a shrill ringing in his ears.

It wasn't until there was a faint whooshing sound and suddenly there was a rush of water landing on his head, a fish flopping in front of his face. Simon heard Elliot mutter a small, "oops," and watched as the other vampire chucked the fish as far as he could, oblivious to the disapproving glares the clan sent him.

Simon blinked at the offered hand in front of him, and took it slowly, rising to his feet until he stood right in front of his leader. He sent Raphael a lazy grin, his movements sluggish as he moved to lean against the bike.

"So how did I do?" He leaned his elbow on the seat and suddenly his body was falling the other way along with the bike and the clan made a move to catch both, but Raphael beat them to it. He grabbed onto Simon while Stan took hold of the bike and steadied it.

"Dios, Lewis. Do you know how to do _anything_?"

Simon would've been offended but it was kind of hard when his brain was still fuzzy and his thoughts were all blurry. He furrowed his eyebrows at Raphael, pulling off a rather amusing thinking face, until his face lit up.

"Oh! I ruin all your jackets."

He sent a grin towards Raphael, watching the older vampire's face screw up into a sneer, but it wasn't as heated as it usually was.

"Right. You must be so proud," the older vampire bit out, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Simon smiled drunkenly, eyes glazed over. "Yes."

The clan started to chuckle, but Raphael shot them all down with a glare. Raphael was about to sigh and tell them they should all go home now, when Simon shot up, somehow reading his mind perfectly.

"Wait, I want to try again. Please, Raphael."

He sent the clan leader puppy dog eyes that could make even Stan melt. Raphael didn't focus too hard on them, afraid he'd get lost in them, and instead, looked over to his clan who all sent him a, 'what are you going to do' look. Raphael sighed.

"Listen, Simon. We can come back some other -"

"No, Raphael. Please, I want to try again," he pouted his lower lip. "Please Rafa."

The clan stared at their fledgling stunned. No one's ever called their leader that. Well, no one but Magnus Bane. But that was besides the point. Raphael stared at the younger vampire carefully, weighing his options before turning to Stan. His second in command shrugged and purposefully avoided the fledgling's kicked puppy look.

Raphael sighed and took a glance at Simon before making a shooing motion at him. Simon took the hint and giddily hopped back onto the bike. This time, Raphael slipped finger-less, leather gloves onto his hands, stating it would help him grip the handles better.

Right before Raphael thrust the key into the hole (wink wink), Simon shot him a reassuring smile. "I'm ready this time, promise."

Raphael snorted and gave him his usual smirk, although it seemed less wolfish than before. "Sure. Just don't smash my bike and we'll be okay. If not, you'll be in real trouble, alright Lewis?"

Raphael was physically knocked onto his ass four times. Elliot was almost ran over twice. And Stan was backed into at least one and a half times. By the end of the night, Raphael came to the conclusion that Simon would ride with him. And that was that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two dorks so much. i'm just waiting for them to have angry make-up sex, oops. i'll never not be in denial so i will continue to write whatever satisfies my needs. thanks for reading ((:


End file.
